Doctors Daughter
by JullyBean
Summary: Morgana Starling is the daughter of clarice starling and hannibal lector. Her mother has just died and her father has returned after 16 years to claim his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Doctors Daughter

I do not own any of the following characters

I clutched my gun closely to my hip praying he wasn't here. I knew he would come looking for me after my mother died. The first page was all about her and all the cases she had solved as an FBI agent. I knew he would see it so I bought a gun.

I pushed on my apartment door that was slightly open. My heart was pumping in my chest and I knew he could hear it. I listened the way she taught me to and slowly pulled my gun out of my coat pocket. I inched along the wall into the living room. I slide my hand along the wall searching for the light switch.

"Are you sure you want to see the monster?" He chuckled from across the room.

"You are not a monster you're my father" I said as I flipped on the light. There he was greying hair small build and expensive clothing. He was sitting on the edge of my couch with a wine glass clutched in his talons.

_**Get the hell out of my house.**_

"How did it happen?"

"I guess you'll never know since you left us." I shouted.

"It's not my fault she couldn't accept me for who I was."

"It's your fault you ate people." Then I did the only thing I could think doI turned and ran for the door. I wasn't quick enough and he slammed it in my face.

"Hello little starling, how have you been"

_**Ass**_

"Hello lector, I'm a little frustrated that you left us for 16 years and now you're here." I turned and started walking into the kitchen grabbing a warm beer off the counter. I didn't have time to open the beer because a silk rag was placed over my face. I tried to hold my breath and collapse like someone should, but he didn't believe it and held it there until my world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor's daughter chapter: 2

"Morgana, Morgana Starling! Wake Up!" Hannibal shouted into my ear. I launched myself off the bed and ran for the door there was an uncomfortable tear as the iv slid out of my arm. He reached for my arm and tried to cover my mouth but I hissed and kicked a chair between us. "Calm down little starling." He coughed as I punched him in the chest.

"Stop calling me that! You broke my mother's heart you don't get to use her name." I shouted.

"I'm not trying to hurt you I'm trying to save you."

"Save me from what? The only thing endangering me is you." I slipped my hand into my pocket feeling for my gun.

"Looking for your gun are we? Do you really find me that stupid?" He slipped his hand into a pocket and pulled out my gun.

"What the hell do you want you freaking bastard?" I shouted.

"I would like some respect I am your father after all. I would also like for you to stop trying to escape and talk with me."

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch you left us you don't get to say anything."

"My mother has nothing to do with how you feel about me so I would like it very much if you wouldn't call her a bitch." I sat on the edge of the desk in the corner of the room and used the bottom of my grey dress to cover the drawer.

"I'll go get you some dinner." He said as he turned to leave taking my gun with him. After he left I slid open the drawer a crack and started searching for the silver letter opener with the lamb on the blade. I know it's in here it's always in his desk. I remember it clearly from my childhood, Silver and short with a woman holding a lamb to her chest. I felt like if I could remember it more clearly it would materialize in my hand. I heard him coming up the stairs the smell of bacon following him. At the last second I felt the blade in my hand; I quickly pulled it out and slid it under my leg. The blade had sliced my palm open and it was now dripping blood. I quickly wrapped my hand in a shred of clothe I ripped off the sheets on the bed and hid my hand in my pocket.

"I hope you like omelets. I also made bacon because I remember it was your favorite."

"That's very nice but I'm vegan." I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "I would love to eat the omelet though. it smells delicious and it's not a dead chicken." He brought the silver tray over and set it on the chair.

"Sorry I don't trust you with a knife or a fork so you are going to have to use a spoon." I slid into the chair next to the tray, keeping the knife in my grip.

"Sorry little starling, I'm going to cuff you so you don't try anything." I waited until he got close and then I jumped up knocking the tray on the floor and pulling the knife out of my pocket. I stabbed one of his arms and he dropped the cuff in that hand but he slipped the other side around my wrist. I grabbed for the other end and closed it so that the cuffs were hanging from one of my arm. Than another set of hands covered my face with the same silk rag from earlier, and once again my world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Doctors daughter chapter 3: Lying

I awoke chained to a different bed in a different room. The walls had been painted white in the last week and I could still smell the paint. All the paintings had been removed and the bed was from a hospital.

**Smart move old man at least I know what house I'm in.**

I had been dressed in old pajamas they were my mother's before he left. She had hidden them in the attic to save herself from his memory. "Going through our possessions I see," I snarled. I pulled hard on the chains and tried with all my might but there was no way out. When I moved there was an awful tearing sensation in my side. I stopped and looked up at him expecting an answer but there was none. I watched as he gracefully turned and left the room.

**If I had his grace I would be in beauty pageants but I have the grace of an elephant.**

I looked down and there was blood on my side. I gasped and then started yelling I could hear him playing the piano and as soon as he heard me scream for his help he stopped. He didn't get up that was for sure he just stopped to listen. I was probably going to bleed to death so I gave him what he was waiting for.

"Dad help me! Im bleeding, I need help," I screamed at the top of my lungs. He didn't move an inch but I did hear a sharp inhale then nothing. "Dad please I need your help," I let my voice catch so it would sound more urgent. Who was I kidding, it was urgent my head was starting to spin and I felt so nauseous. I was so scared but I heard him get up and run to a room close by I heard the jangling of his doctors bag and his footsteps in the hall. Next thing he was at my side with a needle in hand preparing to save his only daughter from bleeding out. For once he didn't look like a predator or like a man on the run, he looked like my dad like he had a year before he left when he was cleaning my cuts the first time I fell off my bike. For I moment I felt a twinge of guilt about what I was putting him through then I remembered that I was chained to a bed.

"Don't worry little starling, youll be patched up and no time then you can get back on your bike." He remembered it to.

"But daddy what if I fall again," was my five year old reply. "Dad why am I here? whats so dangerous that you had to tie me to a bed? why am I bleeding?"

" You passed out you started screaming can you let me finish my beer before you knock me out then you passed out with a letter opener in your hand not the best idea was it?" HE said as if I had asked the weather.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctors Daughter Chapter: 4

I don't know how many days passed in the foggy time that I was there. The only moments I had of clearness were ripped away from me by my father and his needles. I remember other voices but I cant connect them to any faces. Drugged moments spent in a white room with my father as he shoveled food down my raw throat. Until one day Hannibal lector didn't come to torture me. Theres was another man, a tall, slender, pale man with blonde hair and green eyes.

"My name is Mark; your father has asked me to bring you your food he was held up in a meeting"

"Are you going to drug me or risk being stabbed by the monsters Daughter?" I chuckled and held my breath as I prepared for the pinch of a needle but it didn't come. "Is it a meeting with his prey?"

"you know you should be kinder to him, he is trying to save you


End file.
